1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floating ice fishing apparatus which can also be used as a marker buoy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices used for ice fishing which can be left alone and which signal when there has been a strike of the line are well known. Such devices used for ice fishing must overcome several problems, one of the largest is to overcome freezing associated with the low temperatures of ice fishing. Conventional ice fishing tip-ups have drawbacks as the hole through the ice freezes over and the line will not trip the device when a fish strikes. The device itself may freeze up so that when the line does get pulled, the line may be frozen in the reel and the device will not trip. Tip-ups are also prone to wind-actuated trips, thereby giving false readings of strikes which have in fact not occurred. Such tip-up devices generally mount on the ice with line extending into the hole and are limited to use only in the winter.
Buoys and jug-type devices which attach to a line or which may be used as a marker are also well known. However, such devices do not adequately set the hook and have little utility for ice fishing, as they may not adapt to the ice and suffer from freeze-up problems.
A floating ice fishing apparatus of the prior art is represented by U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,310 to Rinehart. However, the Rinehart apparatus suffers from many of the shortcomings of other tip-up devices. The Rinehart device still may be prone to freezing of the line. It is also prone to being tripped due to the wind and although the device floats, it may not float in the standard 6 or 7 inch diameter hole which is drilled in the ice. Furthermore, the apparatus is not well suited for use as a buoy or marker in the non-winter months.
It can be seen then that a fishing apparatus is needed which can be used in ice fishing which avoids freeze-up problems and is not prone to being tripped due to wind. It can also be seen that the utility of such a fishing apparatus would be increased if it could also be used in the summer months for fishing or as a marker buoy. Such a device would also be more useful if it had a reel such that line could be let out and had some resistance so that it would be more likely to set the hook when there is a strike and which can have the reel take line up without freezing.